


Starshine

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Star Gazing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine stargazing with Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You
Kudos: 22





	Starshine

“There’s another one!” you declared, pointing at the sky with excitement.

You glanced at Castiel, lying in the field beside you. The two of you were cocooned in half a dozen blankets in the middle of nowhere. Overhead, stars were scattered like diamond dust across the velvet black sky. Every once in a while, a shooting star would slowly arc through the night, fizzling into the darkness.

“I missed it,” Castiel said.

Your hand dropped back to the blanket. 

“You’ve missed the last five,” you said. “Are you asleep?”

He shook his head. “I like looking at you instead.”

You sputtered a laugh. “What?”

Castiel reached up, brushing his thumb along your bottom lip. Your breath caught in your throat. For the longest time, you’d had a massive crush on Castiel, but never had the guts to act on it, convincing yourself he didn’t feel the same way and you didn’t want to ruin your friendship.

But here he was, his fingers trailing your cheekbone, threading up into your hair. Your brain shorted out.

“You look…very peaceful,” he said. “The stars make you happy.”

You said nothing, your voice lost somewhere deep in your butterfly-riddled belly. 

Castiel’s gaze dropped to your mouth and everything seemed to slow, blurry at the edges, your heart soaring against your ribs.

Then he leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss to your lips, a surge of dream-like warmth against the chill of the night. You snuggled closer, smiling against his mouth. 

When another shooting star sailed by with a fiery red tail, neither one of you noticed.


End file.
